1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been used in various fields. In particular, as the display apparatuses become thinner and lighter, ranges of using the display apparatus have expanded. Such a display apparatus may be manufactured by using various methods, for example, a display unit for displaying images may be disposed between a substrate and an encapsulation substrate. Here, the substrate and the encapsulation substrate are bonded to each other by a sealing portion so as to prevent external air, moisture, and other impurities from infiltrating into the display unit. However, when bonding the substrate and the encapsulation substrate together, the encapsulation substrate may be curved. Accordingly, a difference in paths of light incident from the outside occurs, and Newton's ring effect, that is a series of concentric rings caused by optical interference, may occur.